New Years Eve 2019
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: It Is New Years Eve 2019, Carla and Peter welcome the new year passionately, more passionate they'd ever been in the history of their relationship. New Years Eve 2019 full of happiness and hotness.


**This is dedicated to Luc, as you requested smut/soft fic, here it is. Your edits are amazing and I appreciated you so much! x**

A year had passed since their night **alone** in the Snooker Hall, how they both reminisced their relationship, how Peter wanted to stop fighting it and to finally get Carla to admit after all these months of fighting it, that they did still love each other. Peter spoke so soft with Carla, he wanted her to give in to their feelings for each other, but Carla's excuse was "I'm a car crash, you're a car crash, together two car crashes make one big pile up" although Peter knew that they still '"loved each other", her response was " I do". They had no idea that on New Year's Eve 2019, that they would officially be back together romantically twelve months forward since that special night.

Carla and Peter were still living at Roy's, tonight Roy was going out which meant they would have the flat to themselves. They laid down on the sofa whilst cuddling up in each other's arms, Peter was stroking her hair ever so softly, all he wanted to do was to be her warmth and most importantly be her shelter. Peter spoke; ' So what do you want do tonight, a quiet night in together?' Carla replies; 'Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea darling' He suggest; ' Shall I go run you nice warm bath and then after we can see the new year in together?' Carla and Peter both made eye contact with one another, the dirty but hot glance at one another gave it away, in their minds they knew what they both wanted to do. Although those thoughts were clarified when they spoke in sync 'Together?', Peter rapidly shouted 'OH YES!' whilst he picked her up from the sofa, running into the bathroom to have a steamy long experience together..

An hour had passed since being in their steamy, hot, erotic bath together, after their sexual kissing in the bath together, things were heating up even more. Both naked and dripping wet, pushed against the bathroom door kissing one another seductively. Peter whilst still kissing Carla continuously, he took a deep breath and whispered, 'Shall we take this into the bedroom?' and she gasped, giving him her seal of approval to take it further. They both pounced backwards onto their double luxury bed, kissing one another's face off, both got their hands in each other's hair, breathing so rapidly, they were highly sexually attracted to one another, true soulmates. It was so intense in a romantic way, their bodies getting aroused on each contact of their bodies. Peter's cock hard and erect, Carla wet all over also ready to have his cock impulse inside her. Peter rubbing his cock against her clitoris, both gasping for breath, it was better than what they both expected, better than past intimate times. They both were the happiest that they'd been in their whole relationship. Peter was about to reach his climax, Carla on top of his body, whilst sucking hard up and down onto his erect cock, a load of cum shot out of his cock into her mouth. Everything was wet, their scorching bodies collapsed on their bed whilst cuddling up to each other after a very passionate night of romance..

Both in sync and gasped; 'Well that was amazing' whilst giggling and kissing each other softly.

As 2019 was near to the end, Carla and Peter gazed into each other's eyes like a couple of daft kids in love, in fact they were deeply in love, more than they'd ever been before. Neither of them was going to let go of one another again, they were definite soulmates who both wanted to grow old together. Carla spoke, 'Thank you for everything you've done for me, especially the last twelve months, you got me through one of the toughest times of my life, you actually saved my life. I am grateful to have you in my life for many reasons. I love you forever baby, without you I wouldn't be here today.' Peter was touched by her words, his response was; 'Baby, you have saved my life incredible amounts of times which I'm grateful for, I will always protect you for dear life. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever fallen in love with, you're amazing and I will always be proud of you. You are the best thing in my life, I love you more than anything'

Tears in both of their eyes, it was ten seconds to midnight and they both counted down

' 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10' and in time with one another they told each other; 'Happy New Year, you' whilst giving Peter a kiss on his forehead, he brought her closely in his arms, both wrapped up in their duvet and a cosy warm blanket. Fireworks were set off, a new year, a new beginning. There were certainly good times ahead for Carla and Peter. A bright and happy future was set for them.

**Please leave any reviews, much appreciated xx**


End file.
